Fast Car
by CullenLovingMom
Summary: O/S. Bella saves science nerd,Edward, from the school bully. Edward later rescues Bella from much bigger problems at home. These two troubled teens escape their problems and find love while riding in Edward’s fast car. AU/AH OOC.


A/N:This piece was written for the Geekward Shuffle Challenge. The rules for the contest dictated that participants turn on iTunes in shuffle mode and write a piece based on the first song that plays. The song that popped up on my iTunes was "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman.

Rating: M for language and mature themes

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own the rest. She created and owns the characters. I just play with them. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Warning: The story contains content that may be disturbing to some readers, including alcoholism and child abuse.**

EPOV

It was 7:45, and I was already at school in the biology lab finishing up a research project that I would submit to the Washington Science Challenge. This project was the culmination of my work for the last four years in researching the use of pesticides contributing to the extinction of the Mardon Skipper Butterfly.

This might sound boring to most, but the project was near and dear to my heart. The Mardon Skipper was abundant in the meadow near my house until about three years ago when I noticed a sharp decline in their numbers. The meadow was my sanctuary--the one place that I could find solace from the constant teasing and bullying I endured on a daily basis from my peers.

Skippers may not be the most beautiful of butterflies with their less than vibrant, dusty orange color, but their presence added to the beauty of the meadow. Without them, the balance of color in the meadow was off.

I finished adding the newest numbers to my log and gathered my things to head to my first class of the morning. I was running late. At this time of the morning, I would have to go the long way around to get to Calculus in order to avoid Mike Newton and his horde of thugs. Mike and his minions delighted in making my existence a living nightmare. One more year. I just had to make it one more year. Then, I would get the hell out of this town and on to Dartmouth.

I made it to my locker without incident, but didn't make it much further before Mike caught up to me.

"Cullen . . .did you reconsider my offer? Did the mini version of the smackdown we gave you yesterday knock any sense into you?" Mike asked with his usual sneer.

"Um, um . . . no," I choked out as fear grabbed me by the throat. Mike was trying to persuade me to help him cheat on an upcoming biology final so that he would still be able to play football in the fall. I may be a chicken shit, but even I had my limits. He could beat me black and blue, but I wouldn't cheat.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie . . .that is not the answer I wanted to hear. You must need me to explain to you again how this is gonna work. You will answer the questions on the test here that Tyler managed to get for us. If you don't cooperate, we will make you pay." He backed me against my locker and grabbed me around my already constricted throat.

I closed my eyes knowing that the pummeling blows were just seconds away. I heard a new voice, a female voice, say, "Mike Newton, get your hands off of Edward."

It was Bella Swan. When did she get here?

"Bella, you need to mind your own business," Mike said in a clipped tone.

"I don't think so, Mike. Edward is not your personal punching bag. Leave him alone, or I will tell Jessica about the little suck-face session you had with Lauren last week in the back of Tyler's car."

His hand dropped from my throat, and he took a small step back. "Bella, honey, why do you care about this little fucktard here?"

"This is not about him, Mike. This is about you and your out-of-control, macho, cave man bullshit."

The bell rang, and, without another word, Mike and the others simply walked away.

I looked at Bella and muttered, "Thank you."

Bella nodded and turned to go to class.

The rest of the day, I tried to figure out why she had intervened. I had known Bella my whole life. Everyone knew everyone in Forks. Bella and I had never been friends. She didn't speak to me in the halls, but she had never been rude to me either.

_Why would Bella, beautiful and popular Bella, help me?_

I was confused. Mike and his gang ran in the same social circle as Bella. I, on the other hand, had no social circle. I was an only child, doted on by my parents, but I had never really had any friends.

When I was six, I could read on a high school level and had the vocabulary of a college student. It was a little difficult to converse with the children on the playground when none of them understood the multisyllabic words I used.

After the last bell, I walked quickly to my car, hoping to avoid any further confrontation with Mike. I glanced up to see Bella in her ancient, red pickup beating the steering wheel with her fist. I dropped my backpack into the back seat of my silver Volvo and, without thinking about the consequences, walked over to her.

As I got close to the truck, I could hear Bella spewing expletives at the vehicle. I knocked gently on the window, but still startled her.

"Everything okay, Bella?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, hey, Edward. You scared me. My freaking truck won't start, and I really need to get home."

"Well, I could give you a ride home," I said looking at the ground.

"Would you? That would be great."

"Really?" I asked looking up in surprise. "Great. Come on."

She put her backpack in the backseat next to mine and climbed into passenger seat. I looked over at her as I turned the key in the ignition, not believing that she was actually sitting in my car.

"Thank you again for helping with Mike."

"Why do you let them treat you that way, Edward? You really need to find a way to stand up for yourself."

I didn't respond as it seemed that she didn't really expect me to.

"This is a great car. I bet that it goes really fast." She chuckled. "Well, anything would go faster than my decrepit truck."

'Do you like to go fast?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't have the chance in my truck. Then, there's the fact that I am the police chief's daughter It would not be cool for me to get caught speeding, but I love the thrill of going fast."

We arrived at her house, and I noticed that her father's police cruiser was already parked in front of the house. The thing about living in a small town was that everyone knew everyone else's business. Even though I was not one to gossip, I knew that Chief Swan drank heavily and drank often. The general consensus in town was that he turned to alcohol when Bella's mother ran off with another man.

Bella thanked me and turned to get out of the car when we both saw movement on the porch.

"Oh, shit," she said in exasperation. "Not again."

Chief Swan was lying on his back across the top two steps, struggling to make it to the door. Bella ran up and tried to help him. He was flailing about, and she couldn't manage his weight with her small frame.

"Here, let me help," I offered.

"Thanks, Edward."

It took both of us to get him through the door and onto the couch. He must have passed out, because he began snoring as soon as his back hit the cushion.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked quietly, but was unprepared for the response my question garnered.

Bella looked up with eyes full of ancient pain and unshed tears. Her pain touched me deeply, causing me to inhale involuntarily.

"No, Edward, I am anything but ok." Her shoulders sagged and her head dropped.

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing--there is nothing anyone can do. Charlie needs help, but he refuses to get it. I can't leave him alone. He can't take care of himself when he is like this. He almost set the house on fire last month when he left the burner on.

"I have to make sure that the bills get paid. I try my best to make sure that he gets up and goes to work every morning, but that is getting harder and harder. If he loses his job . . ."

She didn't finish, but collapsed sobbing on my shoulder as we stood in her living room. A few minutes later, the sobs slowed, she sniffed and then apologized.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you and lay all my shit on you. I appreciate your help."

"It's no problem. Please let me know if you ever need me, Bella. I mean it. Here, let me put my number in your phone. Call me anytime, day or night."

"Thanks. Here, I'll put my number in your phone so that you will have mine too. . . . Umm, do you think that you could keep this quiet? I really don't want to have to explain this bullshit at school."

"Really, Bella, who am I gonna tell?" I laughed, and her mouth turned up in a small smile.

"True. . . . I won't forget this, Edward."

I reached out to squeeze her hand gently as I turned to leave.

As soon as I got back to my car, I called my cousin, Rosalie, and asked if she could meet me at the high school. She tinkered with Bella's truck for about fifteen minutes and got it running again even though she didn't have a key. I just hoped that she never got caught hotwiring a car. I followed her to Bella's house where we left the truck in the drive way.

That night, I talked to my dad about the situation with Bella. My dad was the best person I knew. He would help anyone in need. He was a doctor who had truly dedicated his life to healing. Surely, he would have an answer about what to do for Bella's father. But he didn't. He said that Chief Swan needed to want help with his drinking before he could get help. Without a desire to get better, there was no help for the man.

"So what does that mean for Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know, son."

Since my dad didn't know what could be done, I went to ask my mother. I probably should have asked her first. She was very astute in her assessment of personal relationships. She had the kindest and purest heart of anyone I had ever known. Maybe she could help.

I explained my concerns to her.

She said, "Well, if I were living in such a stressful environment, I know that I would appreciate a break from it as often as I could. Why don't you try to provide Bella with a diversion every once in a while.

"I know you wish that you could ride up on your white horse and rescue her from the terrible situation, but you can't. I wish we could do something to help Chief Swan. I will think about it some more, but, in the mean time, try to take Bella's mind off of her home life for a little while. Figure out what she likes to do and persuade her to enjoy herself a little."

The next day at school, I saw Bella in the hall on my way to first period. She smiled warmly at me and waved. I stayed after school to do some research in the library. When I got to the parking lot, I saw Bella sitting in her truck again. As I was unlocking my car, she came to stand next to me.

"Thank you for fixing my truck and getting it to my house. I don't know how I would have gotten to school this morning without it. How much do I owe you for the repairs?"

"It was nothing. My cousin fixed it and didn't charge me anything. Is it still running okay?"

"Yes, thanks," she replied looking confused at my question.

"Then why were you sitting there when I came out?"

"I was waiting to thank you and procrastinating. I don't want to go home."

"Could you delay going home a little longer?" I asked shakily.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I would like to show you something . . . at my house."

"Edward, are you trying to get me alone in your room so that you can have your way with me?" she teased with a huge smile on her face.

I knew that I would do anything to see her smile again. She was beautiful all of the time, but when she smiled, it was heavenly.

I chuckled and said, "Absolutely. You are definitely on to me, Miss Swan. Hop in. I'll bring you back to your truck."

I was surprised at the confidence I felt in her presence. Usually, I was uncomfortable talking to people, much less someone as pretty as she.

She got in, and we drove to my house. "Wow," she exclaimed, "this is a great house!"

"Thanks. I'll show you around later if you'd like, but what I want to show you is in the garage."

I led the way into the first bay of the garage.

"Not many people know that I have this car," I said, gesturing to the vehicle under a cover. "And I would like to keep it that way."

She simply nodded, and I removed the cover to reveal my Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Shit, Edward. That is some fucking car. Where did you… How did you . . ." she stuttered the last.

"Would you like to go for a spin?" I asked, flashing her a wide grin.

"Fuck, yes," she said, heading to the passenger side.

I got in and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. The radio blared Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car" at full volume.

Bella giggled. "This is perfect. Here I am _in_ a fast car, listening to 'Fast Car.'"

Tracy Chapman crooned and we sat quietly listening.

_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere._

_You see my old man's got a problem _

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

"Do you want to go fast?" I asked.

_You got a fast car _

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

"Can we fly away?" she asked, leaning her head against the seat and looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Where would you like to fly away to?" I asked sincerely.

_You got a fast car _

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away _

_You gotta make a decision _

_You leave tonight or live and die this way_

"It doesn't matter. I can't go. I'll never get out of this town."

I stopped the car and turned to look at her. "Bella, all you have to do is say the word, and we will go wherever you want to go and stay for as long as you want."

"You're serious, aren't you? Why would you do that for me?" she asked. "You don't know me that well. We've never been friends. You don't seem to want any friends. Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I just feel very protective of you. I want to make sure that you are safe and happy. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile. I can't explain it."

"Edward, that is undoubtedly the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I feel protective of you too. Maybe we could protect each other? I really want to be your friend. Will you let me?"

"I'd like that very much."

We drove for a little longer, but didn't say much else. When we got back to the house, I showed her in and introduced her to my mother. My father was still at the hospital. My mother beamed at me bringing home a girl to meet her. I would have to explain the situation in more detail later so that she didn't get the wrong idea.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear. Please make yourself at home. I left some cookies in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

I took Bella on the grand tour of the house, saving my room for last.

"This is my room," I said, looking at my feet.

She walked in and looked around at the walls. She reached a finger out to touch the glass that housed my butterfly collection.

"Butterflies?" she said, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I used to think that they were the most beautiful creatures found in nature—until I opened my eyes and took at good look at you."

_Oh. My. God. Did I really just say that? _

"The Mardon Skipper," I said, pointing to an example in the glass and trying to recover from the embarrassment I felt, " is nearing extinction. I have been working on a project to determine the causes for the last four years."

"Four years? Since you were twelve? Wow."

"Well, you see . . . I hang out in this meadow not far from here. I feel peaceful there. Anyway . . . . A few years ago, there were lots of Skippers there, but then I noticed that there were fewer and fewer. I wanted to find out why. I can take you there—to the meadow, that is—if you want?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment. My admission that I thought she was beautiful and the connection that developed during the drive had somehow shifted the tenor of our relationship. We were both a little uncomfortable with the change.

We went downstairs and nibbled on a cookie before I took her back to the school to get her truck.

As she turned to get out of my car, I gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Bella . . .I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier when I said you were beautiful. You are. Beautiful, that is. I just want you to know that I know that you could never be interested in me as more than a friend. I don't expect that. I do want to be your friend though. A lot."

She turned and placed her hand over mine and just looked at me for a long moment.

"I think you're beautiful too, Edward. I don't know why you would say that I could never see you as more than a friend, because I already do."

With that, she turned and ran to her car leaving me stunned.

I have no idea how long I sat in the parking lot after she left. My phone ringing brought me back to Earth. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Bella.

"Bella?"

"Edward," she sniffed. "I . . . Please . . . Help . . ."

"Where are you, Bella? Are you okay?"

"I am around the corner from my house. Could you come get me?"

"I am on my way, honey." I said, trying to calm her down. "Stay on the phone with me. Where do you want me to meet you?"

I met her two blocks from her house.

Fury coursed through me in a flash when I saw her. The left side of her face from forehead to jaw was red and swollen. She had a cut over her eye that was dripping blood down her cheek following the same path as her tears.

She stood on wobbly legs when she saw me. I ran and immediately scooped her up and carried her to my car.

"What happened? Who did this?" I asked, shaking in anger.

"My father," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "He was drunk when I got home and wanted to know where I had been and whom I had been fucking. He didn't believe me when I told him the truth."

She paused for several seconds, then added, " Edward, I still have to protect him. He can't lose his job. How would we ever survive?" She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Okay, Okay. We'll figure it out, but first, I am taking you to the house and calling my dad. He can meet us there. He needs to look at your head."

Dad was already at home when I called. He met me at the car and helped me get Bella into the house. Bella explained what had happened and gave my dad the long and grisly history of her father's drinking.

The rumors were true. Chief Swan began drinking when Bella's mom left. At first, he only drank on the weekends. Then, he began drinking in the evenings. For the past six months, he had been stumbling drunk every day.

"Bella, I want you to know that you have done all you can. I will handle this from here. I will do my best to make sure that your father doesn't lose his job, but I can't promise anything. In the meantime, Esme and I are happy to have you stay with us."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, she said quietly.

"Carlisle," he corrected. "Please call us Carlisle and Esme. We want you to feel comfortable here. Esme already thinks the world of you even though she just met you today.

"I am going to go to your house and check on your dad. If he will let me, I am going to check him into a rehab program. If all goes well, he will be in rehab for thirty days. Esme and I want you to stay with us--unless there is someplace else you would rather go?"

She shook her head no. Dad left, and Mom and I continued caring for Bella who was just bruised. The cut had not needed stitches. After feeding her some soup and crackers, Mom and I settled Bella in the guest room to sleep after giving her some of my old sweats with a drawstring to tighten around her tiny waist.

"Just let me know if you need me, Bella. I am just down the hall." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait . . .Edward . . .will you stay with me?" she asked, patting the side of the bed.

I climbed into the bed next to her my clothes still on. We talked about inconsequential things until she fell asleep. I knew I should go to my own room, but I couldn't make myself leave.

We woke the next morning with her lying on my chest and holding me close. It was Saturday, so we didn't have anywhere to be. I found her a toothbrush and some clean sweats. After she showered, we went downstairs.

"Morning, Mom. Have you talked to Dad?" I asked her as sat sipping coffee at the table in the breakfast room.

"Good morning. Yes. Good morning, Bella dear. Have a seat, and I will fix you some breakfast."

She got up and started preparing eggs and bacon as she continued to talk.

"Carlisle called about 2:00 this morning. He and Charlie had a long discussion last night. Charlie was very ashamed of what he did to Bella. He wanted to come and apologize to you, dear, but Carlisle insisted that he head straight to the rehab facility.

"Charlie agreed to go to rehab, obviously. Carlisle arranged with the county for Charlie to have the time off needed. Not sure how, but I do know that they know nothing of where he is or what he is getting treatment for. And Charlie agreed that you should stay here with us until he is well enough for you to go home."

Bella sat listening. Tears pooled in her eyes and slowly leaked down her cheeks. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her to me. She leaned into me as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with trust shining in her eyes through the tears and simply nodded.

After breakfast, we decided to go by her house and pick up the things that she would need while she stayed with us.

"Which car do you want to take?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Do you want to drive?" I asked as I tossed her the keys.

"Are you kidding?" she squealed. "We need to listen to 'Fast Car' on the way."

When we were settled in the car and I had explained all of the controls to her, she turned to me, grabbed my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, Edward. You saved me. I feel safe for the first time in a long time. I feel safe as long as you are near. I don't ever want to be away from you."

"You can stay with me as long as you want. Forever would not be long enough for me."

I leaned in to kiss her again and knew that I would never let her go.


End file.
